1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hinges, and particularly to a hinge and a collapsible device using the hinge.
2. Description of Related Art
A collapsible device, such as a notebook computer or a clamshell mobile phone, generally includes a main body connected to a display by a hinge. One such hinge includes a female hinge member mounted to the display and a male hinge member mounted to the main body, thereby allowing the display to be rotational with respect to the main body, and to be folded to the main body to save space.
The male hinge member includes a split shaft sleeve, and the female hinge member includes a shaft rotatably received in the shaft sleeve. The shaft is in frictional engagement with the inside of the shaft sleeve during rotation. Therefore, the display can be maintained at any angle with respect to the main body by the friction between the shaft and the shaft sleeve. However, this kind of hinge is not durable because the shaft and the shaft sleeve are easily worn out. Even worse, after frequent usage and due to wear and tear, the shaft and the shaft sleeve may no longer fit together tightly, thereby preventing the display from being able to stay at certain desirable positions. As a result, the display cannot maintain stability at almost any angle with respect to the main body, which creates inconvenience for users.